


Game in My Mind

by Dresupi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Car problems, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Flirting, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Popsicles, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy/Jessica short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jessica Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. My Sharona || for ellerigby13
  3. Car problems || for Anonymous




	2. My Sharona || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> My Sharona - The Knack
> 
> Private Investigators, Popsicles, Flirting

Jessica brought the binoculars back up to her eyes, fully intending to fix them on the apartment directly across from her. To catch the woman in it cheating with the husband of her client.

She definitely wasn’t going to cut her gaze slightly to the right and watch that brunette on her laptop anymore.

Nope.

Definitely not.

It didn’t help that the city was in the middle of a heat wave and the hot brunette had her window open. Had her feet propped on the edge of her desk. Legs bare and dripping a brightly artificial grape popsicle all over her chest.

Damn, had she just called her the ‘hot brunette’?

Jessica swallowed thickly and went back to watching Cheaty McNotCool cheat on his wife.

But when she pulled out her camera, she found herself looking back at the hot brunette.

Who was looking right back at her.

Jessica swore under her breath and ducked down further, hoping against hope that if she stayed still enough, the hot brunette wouldn’t see her.

But when she glanced back up, the other woman was holding a piece of paper up to the window. She brought her binoculars back up to her eyes and peered over, this time on purpose.

_You look hot, you want a popsicle?_

Jessica didn’t have anything to write back, so she was at a loss until the brunette held up another piece of paper. Another message.

_You don’t have anything to write on, I bet. Hold on a sec._

Jessica’s stomach dropped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She gulped down her paranoia and told herself that it was a coincidence. That it was probably Trish or Malcolm.

But when she picked up the phone, she didn’t recognize the number.

And she answered it anyway.

“Hello?”

“So are you like a P.I or something? You are, aren’t you? Jessica Jones?”

Jessica frowned. "How do you–“

"Don’t freak out or anything. I kind of know everything about everyone in this town. And I keep secrets very well, so you know… no need to come over here and manhandle me. Unless you just want to, that is…”

She glanced back at the window, seeing that the hot brunette was indeed talking on a headset.

“You’re a hacker?”

“If you wanna simplify it, sure. I’m a hacker. You’re a P.I. We all have our secrets. Now, do you want a popsicle or not?”

“I have to get pictures of–”

“Oh, of Ms. Blackwell’s man du jour? Yeah, get your pictures and then come on over. I’m in apartment 6-H.”

Jessica bit her tongue so she wouldn’t sound too eager. Too thirsty. Which she was. Technically it was hot as hell out here. But she was thirsty in other ways too. Ways she didn’t want the hot brunette to know just yet.

“Oh and by the way, I’m Darcy. Darcy Lewis. You didn’t ask, but I figured you should probably know my name before… you know. 'Popsicles’.”

Okay, so maybe she already knew.

“Give me ten minutes, Darcy.”

“Sweet.”


	3. Car problems || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Banter, Established Relationship

The car had what could only be described as a death rattle. Darcy’s stomach sunk to her knees as she realized what had happened. She’d stalled out on a back road. No one was behind them yet. But someone would be soon. And they were in the middle of the goddamn road.

And it was like twenty below or some shit.

Maybe not that cold, but it was _fucking_ cold. And they were going to have to get out and push the car somewhere. Oh, fuck…

“Fuck,” Darcy said softly.

Jessica reached over to squeeze her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, babe.”

“What?” she asked, sniffling as Jessica unwound her scarf and left it in the passenger side seat. 

Darcy’s eyes widened when she saw the other woman walk around to the back of the car and hoist it easily up by the back wheels. A few shifts more and they were snuggly in the parallel parking spot and safely out of the road. Jessica never did this stuff out in the open if she could help it, so it was sort of surprising.

Her mouth must have been hanging open because Jessica smirked when she opened the door for her. “I’d help you out, but I have grease on my hands.”

“Grease on the hands is kind of my kink,” Darcy reminded her.

Jessica chuckled. “Oh right. I forgot. Still. Don’t wanna smudge you up. Come on. There’s a diner near here where we can wait for a tow truck.”

“How do you expect me to go out in public after you straight up move a car with your bare hands?” Darcy asked. “You know how I get about this stuff.”

Jessica leaned over and kissed her lips. “Let’s call a tow truck. And then an Uber. And then, we can deal with your kink, deal?”

“Deal.” Darcy pulled out her phone to get a head start on the tow truck.


End file.
